Expect The UnExpected
by Pink Crane
Summary: Clark and Lois get sent to the future where they are married, while snooping around they find their wedding dvd. while watching it they find out a lot of things about themselves and each other. join them on their journey to understand why they were brought there and how they will use their knowledge to change their past.
1. Chapter 1

"Smallville, I had it. No need for you to go all heroic on me." Lois's voice was shrill, she was using her anger to hide the panic she was feeling over almost losing him. Clark was angry too,

"Lois, you should tell me when you are going to do something dangerous. That way I can be your backup, in case there are any complications." Clark was choosing his words very carefully, not wanting her any madder at him then she already was.

"Clark, if you think for one second that I can't handle myself. You have another thing coming. I was handling it WITHOUT your HELP." Unnoticed by both of them a vortex was opening above them. They continued to argue and were suddenly sucked inside..

* * *

"Ow!" She mumbled, grateful for whatever had broken her fall. It was solid and...wearing plaid? "Smallville!" She felt the panic rush through her again, oh god he had to be ok. He always was ok, even when he shouldn't be. She moved off of him and checked his pulse,

"Oh thank god." She stared at him, he seemed so at peace. He really was handsome now that she thought about it, watching him as he apparently slept. He groaned suddenly eyes opening,

"Lois? What happened?" He looked around almost as he was looking for danger. She filed that bit away for later thought.

"I have not idea, Smallville. One minute we're arguing and the next I waking up on top of you..." She blushed at the slip of the tongue, he didn't comment on it though. He stood up and offered her his help up. She accepted his help silently. She looked around,

"We're still at the farm, maybe we just blacked out?" The house seemed the same, the flowers in bloom and nothing seemed different.

"C'mon we'll go inside and maybe the news will tell us what happened." She followed him up to the door and turned the knob. Everything seemed the same at first glance until her eyes were drawn to the photos on the walls. Her and Clark were in each one, smiling and laughing together. There were several of them with a group of people. She noticed A.C. and Ollie in the photos, why were they there? There was one that made her catch her breath, her and clark in what looked like their wedding photo.

"Clark? Come see this." Her hands were shaking as she handed him the photo as he walked up behind her. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and stood silently waiting for his next move. She was suprised when he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him,

"Smallville, where are we?"

* * *

Her voice was tense, he immediately searched for any signs of trouble. He followed her inside and noticed something was off. The house smelled different, the rooms were rearranged, and Lois's Whitesnake collection was set up in the corner of the livingroom.

"Clark? Come see this." He walked over to her and noticed her shaking hands. He took the photo from her and examined it. He inhaled sharply, Lois looked stunning in her wedding dress, she looked at him with such open love and affection. He heard her holding her breath and set the picture down gently. He wrapped his arms around her, offering her his comfort, she leaned into him.

"Smallville, where are we?" Her voice was small and tense, he tightened his grip on her.

"Lois, the question is when are we? I think we might be in the future." She stiffened in his arms.

"In the FUTURE? How did we get to the FUTURE?" Her voice was rising with each word...

"Let's look around, see if we can find any clues about what year this is. Maybe some more clues about how this happened." She moved out of his embrace and walked into the livingroom. She felt like she was invading someone elses home. The Kent house she lived in didn't have her records in the corner of the livingroom. She walked over to the dvd cabinet and silently read off the titles...'Star Trek, Star Wars, The Wedding Date, Jaws Collector's Boxed Set, Bourne Identity, Monster Truck Jam 2015, Clois Wedding Video, When A Stranger Calls, Scream...Wait Wedding Video?'

"Smallville, I might have some answers for us. Look what I found." She pulled the dvd off the shelf and nearly dropped it, it weighed a ton. She set it on the table behind her. Clark walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"What did you find 'Lo?" He questioned her,

"Apparently our Wedding Video." She tried to open it and nearly had a heart attack when it spoke to her.

"Please state your name." A computerized voice said.

"Lois Lane." A shrill sound echoed from the device,

"Incorrect, please try again."

"Lois Lane-Kent?" Clark tried, and before she could protest a ding was heard.

"Welcome back Lois." The box unlocked and unfolded to reveal ten discs labeled with numbers in order.

"Smallville, grab the popcorn and some beer. I'm putting the disc in." She commanded as she moved to load the disc. He was back in a flash and handed her the popcorn. They sat on the edge of the couch and hit play on the remote.

* * *

_"Lois! Where are you? Please tell me you're decent, Clark sent me to give you a note." Oliver's voice was behind the camera and he pushed open the door slowly. Lois stood in her jeans and tank top, staring at her wedding dress. _

_"Hey Ollie, what did Clark need?" Her hair was curled and pinned on top of her head, she smiled at the camera, and waved her hand. "Well, today I am becoming Mrs. Clark Kent, who would have know it nearly ten years ago? He was just my only clue to finding Chloe and I was a pain in his side." Lois looked teary eyed at the memory._

_"I knew it, back when we were dating and you two fought constantly. So did Chloe, we used to make bets on how long it would take for you two to get married. The Lexana engagement party fiasco ended our betting though, to much happened after that." Ollie laughed,_

_"You married my cousin, Ollie. Though Clark saw it coming, I didn't to busy working that Expose on the Mayor of Metropolis and his Intergang connections. Then, Clark telling me his indentity and traveling back in time. Jimmy dying and finding out about your Justice League. Then, finding out A.C. and you knew Clark's secret before me. Helping get Bru..."_

_A loud bang sounded as four girls hurried into the room,_

_"Lois!" A young woman with red hair yelled hugging her. A young blonde woman hugged her too._

_"Barbara and Kara. How are you two?"_

_"Hey big sister." A brunette woman smiled as Lois walked over to her._

_"Lucy you made it. Kara did you and Barbara go pick her up?"_

_"Actually, I was already in Paris getting your gift when Chloe called and asked me to pick up Lucy." The other woman, a blonde in her late twenties with cat like eyes, purred. She smiled at Lois before hugging her, _

_"So what did you get me Selena?" The gift was wrapped beautifully._

_"These beautiful cat's eye emeralds. And Yes before you ask I did pay for these." Lois laughed and opened the box,_

_"These are beautiful Selena. Thank You."_

_"Not as Beautiful as the bride." Clark's voice came from the doorway,_

_"Smallville." She walked over and kissed him quickly, "Where is he?"_

_"Conner is outside with Dick,Jason,Tim, and Bart. Krypto and Ace are outside too. Bruce is watching them, after getting Jason back." Clark's face clouded over with pain, a silence settled over the group._

_"Let's go see him," She said simply, and took Clark's hand, making him follow her. They walked out of the Kent farmhouse and to the barn, _

_"Clark! Catch." Conner's voice rang out, a football came flying at them._

_"Not fair! We agreed no powers." Dick's voice complained,_

_"Bruce, didn't we agree no powers?" Tim questioned, looking at his mentor. Bruce nodded slightly,_

_"You all agreed no powers, but Conner is still learning to control his strength. Just no super speed and his other powers."_

_"This is stupid, we have that giant computer game inside the barn and we would rather argue over a football game." Jason's voice was sad and resigned. Lois looked at Bruce before running and wrapping Jason in her arms. He tensed for a moment, but suddenly fell into her embrace, hiding his face. The rest of them turned away giving them a few moments of privacy, Ollie left the camera turned towards them. Lois was stroking his hair and muttering things to him. He nodded slightly, Lois turned around._

_"Clark, honey." He blurred to her side, "Jason is going to stay with us, Kara, and Conner for a while. Once we get back from our honeymoon. The new bedrooms should be done by then."_

_"Of course Jason you are always welcome here. You do know that right?" Clark gripped his shoulder and smiled at him. Bruce kissed Selena's forehead gently, some worry lines disappearing from his face. She whispered something to him._

_"So the kids were wondering when J'onn and Me'gan are arriving. What about Arthur, Mera, and __Kaldur'ahm."_

_"J'onn said they would arrive late tonight and Arthur should be arriving around dinner time. Bart and Wally will be here later tonight." _

_"Artemis and Roy should be here soon, their mission was a success." Dick said proudly._

_"So that means no Luthor Corp goons wrecking our wedding?" Lois questioned, _

_"No one is going to mess up this wedding, the last two were held in town. This farm is filled with heros."_

_"Clark, Lois." The camera shifted to Chloe,_

_"Hey Mrs. Arrow." Ollie quipped from behind the camera. Chloe laughed,_

_"Hello honey. We have a suprise for the bride and groom..._

* * *

**Cliffhanger...I know, I'm evil. Pretty please R&R.**


	2. Suprises

A/N Yes I introduced most of the characters, but not all of them. Some people will be making suprise visits. (Evil laughter) Anyway Here is chapter 2...

* * *

_"Hello honey. We have a suprise for the bride and groom."_

_"What is it Chloe?" Lois asked impatiently, _

_"Z, Diana, and I have been working on the perfect wedding present. With a little help from Dinah, we figured out the perfect gift. Z, it's time." The camera turned towards the barn and Dinah walked out._

_"For Clark and Lois on their special day, we brought you both the things you have been missing the most." Dinah looked slightly teary eyed and pulled open the doors. Ollie nearly dropped the camera,_

_"Is that?" Oliver's voice dropped off in his shock,_

_"Mom?" Lois's eyes filled with tears and her voice was weak, she leaned heavily into Clark's side._

_"Dad?" Clark's voice was strained, his eyes blinking back tears._

_"Lois, my dear, sweet, independent, head strong girl." The woman was a spitting image of Lois, dark brown hair, and a strong face. The woman walked slowly towards them, Clark watched her warily._

_"Mom, is it really you?" Lois stood up a little straighter, looking her in the eyes. She waited silently for the answer,_

_"Yes Lois." Lois rushed the woman, hugging her tightly. Tears streaming down her face. Her mother tightened her arms and muttered soft words into her hair. Clark turned around to face his father,_

_"Dad." His voice choked as he tried not to cry at the sight of his father standing before him, alive._

_"Hello son." Without another word Clark and Jonathan hugged, all the years of missed experiences, the advice that had never been given, and the hard times, seemed to fade away. The rest of the team turned away giving them some privacy. A flash of red, followed by pink caught the groups attention. J'onn and Me'gan appeared, _

_"Kal-el, Lois." J'onn said smiling at the group._

_"Clark! Lois!" Me'gan flew over to them, hugging them both. Then, she noticed two people she had never met. "Oh, umm. Hi I'm Me'gan, a friend of..."_

_"It's alright Me'gan. This is my Grandpa Jonathan." Conner's voice cut her off gently. "And my Grandma Ella."_

_"Nice to meet you." Me'gan replied shyly,_

_"Conner Kent, give your grandpa a hug. I want to meet this young lady in person." Jonathan ordered laughingly, Conner hugged him and Me'gan stood akwardly off to the side. The noise had brought Diana and Zatanna out of the barn, they watched as the Kent and Lane families were reunited. A car pulling up caught Jonathan's attention and they watched as Martha Kent and General Sam Lane exited the car._

_"Conner, go get grandma and grandpa. Don't tell them anything just be prepared to catch them if the faint." Conner and Me'gan walked towards the car..._

* * *

The screen froze,

"Lois!" Clark complained, but when he looked at Lois his face softened, she looked shell-shocked.

"Clark, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Lois, you know about my powers already. What do you mean?"

"Who is that kid? Conner is he our Conner? The little boy Tess brought to stay with us? The one we are adopting, he's your son? How is that even possible? I thought you said you had never tried having children with anyone else before?" Lois's voice was deadly calm, Clark gulped,

"Lois, he's a clone. Of me and Lex. I don't have any children, but I would like to have some with you. Yes, he is our Conner, the very same one. What is really bothering you?" He touched her face gently, before she could answer the front door flew open and kids ran inside.

"Hey mom." A young brunette girl with Lois's hazel eyes, tossed her purse onto the table behind the door.

"Mom, Me'gan and I are going to WatchTower to see Uncle Ollie and Aunt Chloe." Conner said walking in the backdoor and setting his backpack on the table. "You ok there mom?"

"Conner, honey. Your dad and I sort of time traveled a little bit." Lois started slowly, Conner's eyes widened.

"Exactly what year are you from mom?"

"2010, son." Clark replied,

"Holy Crap." Conner winced at the look his mom was giving him.

"Laura, go get Kara and Bart." He looked pointedly at his sister

"Whats wrong now?" Laura watched her parents nervously,

"Hey dad can I go over to Gotham this weekend, with Tim?" A younger boy walked inside, he was a spitting image of Clark. He walked over and kissed Lois's cheek.

"Jason, that's not our mom and dad." Laura said pulling him towards her. Lois shot her a glare.

"Young lady, I may not be your mother at this point in my life, but here in the future I am. So Jason can stay right here if he wants to." To prove her point she stood and took Jason's hand.

"I'm going to show you where I hide my special stash of sweets, from Smallville in there." She pulled open a drawer and touched the right corner, the bottom flew open revealing a really large stash of sweets. "Pick out whatever you want, Jason. Laura is it? You too and Conner." She let out a laugh as her future kids, dug into the stash.

"Thanks mom." Jason said before blurring up the stairs to his room. Laura smiled at her parents,

"I'm going to get Kara and Bart. They can watch Jase, while we figure out why you were brought here." Laura winked and sped off, leaving her parents and Conner alone.

"So who is the Me'gan girl, young man?"

"She's J'onn's niece. Martian Manhunter, we kind of formed a group called Young Justice. We take missions too delicate for senior league members. Mostly stealth and recon missions. Nothing to dangerous." His smile was unconvincing and Lois's eyes narrowed.

"Young man, I will ground your ass with Kryptonite. I have a whole supply in WatchTower. Every color, in many shapes and sizes."

"Hey mom, dad. I have to get the car, be right back." He sped off.

"He's not coming back is he?"

"No, I don't think he is Lois. He's halfway to Star City right now."

"Damn." She walked back over to the couch and sat down. Patting the spot next to her, "You going to watch the rest of the movie?"

"Sure," Clark sat down next to her, she leaned into him and snuggled into his arms. Clark tightened his arms around her,

"More of our Wedding video here we come..."

* * *

So another cliff hanger, don't kill me. I'm rewatching old episodes of Smallville. Getting my Clois mojo back. Please read and review.


	3. Suprises part 2

Sorry guys my internet has been out for the last couple of weeks. So I have time to type the next couple of chapters for this. Enjoy

Her head was reeling, all this information was a lot more then she had expected. She smiled inwardly and snuggled closer to him. She had gotten a peak at her future and she was happy with the turn out. Who would have known that her and Smallville would be happily married with three kids, living on the farm, and working at The Daily Planet? When she first came to Smallville, she would have called anyone who said that crazy...and probably called the funny farm. She hit play on the remote and watched her future self interact with her future family and friends.

_Lois had been truly suprised only a handful of times in her life. Finding out her boyfriend was an alien, ok...finding out that yes they could have kids, amazing news...finding out three of your best friends had brought back your mom and father-in-law for your wedding was the biggest and best gift of all. Watching her dad's face as he saw her mom, alive. Seeing the love and devotion in his eyes as well as hers, watching her daddy cry as he hugged his wife. Watching Martha Kent and Jonathan be reunited after all they had been through, made her cry tears of happiness. She yelled for Lucy and waited for her sister by the barn door,_

_" 'Lo whats up?" Lucy stopped shocked at seeing her mom. Sam stepped back and Ella hugged Lucy and Lois. Clark watched with tears in his eyes, Oliver was silent taking in the moment. Zatanna's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and Chloe was smiling at her family. Jonathan touched Lois's shoulder and she threw her arms around him,_

_"Mr. Kent!" Her voice was filled with happiness, and Clark wrapped his arms around her. The whole Kent family was hugging Lois and Clark. Then, a flash red ran into the cameras view. Bart and Wally sped into view,_

_"Hola me amigos. Lois, you are looking beautiful as always. Chloe baby."_

_"Hello Bart." Lois said laughingly, Oliver snorted behind the camera_

_"Back off Flash. She's mine." Bart's face smiled good naturedly and he bowed mockingly._

_"Of course Arrow." Wally was talking to Conner and Me'gan, looking around for Artemis. The low hum of a jet was heard, but there wasn't anything to be seen in the sky. Diana seemed to be fighting back laughter,_

_"Cassie, Roy, B.B, Raquel, Jamie, Karen, and Artemis have arrived." Conner said rolling his eyes. The ground shifted slightly as the invisible plane landed, and Wally rushed over to wait for his girl. The members of Young Justice moved towards their team mates, and left the members of the League to themselves. Chloe had sent the boys to get some chairs and set them up under the gazebo. The group started walking towards the gazebo, the mood was uplifting and seemed to take everyones mind off of whatever was bothering them. Lois leaned into Clark's arms as he floated a few inches off the ground. Conner and Me'gan watched the adults silently, Jason seemed lost. Until Lois moved from Clark's arms and pulled Jason over next to them._

_"Hey so Bruce says you are good with tools, Conner and Clark are going to need some help with the remodeling, I want each bedroom to have a bathroom, so I don't have to share mine with anyone but Clark. Do you think you would be up for the job? I believe there is going to be a whole underground hideout/home, right Clark?" Jason seemed to relax under Lois's attention, Clark watched his face and saw some of the shadows disappear. Lois whispered in his ear and he nodded slowly._

_"Bruce, Oliver, J'onn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clark gestured towards to barn. The four guys walked inside and shut the door, Clark hit a button and turned towards them,_

_"Bruce, I know you want to keep Jason close to you. I get that completely, after we nearly lost Conner to Lionel, Lois and I didn't sleep for days. But, have you thought about letting him stay with us? Conner and him have had similar experiences, and Lois has decided that she wants to offer him to stay with us as long as he would like." Clark said hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundries._

_"I might be a good idea Bruce, with the Joker free and all the red hood business still in the news in Gotham and Star City. Maybe we should ease Jason back into life in Gotham, slowly." Oliver said, watching Bruce's face for a hint of anger._

_"It would seem odd if your adopted son was suddenly back from the dead." J'onn agreed thoughtfully. Bruce was silent for a few moments,_

_"I feel like I failed him, I was supposed to protect him. But, the Joker is still walking around, alive after killing Jason. Dick told me I shouldn't blame myself, but I do. It's different then when one of us is hurt, we are all adults, we know what is at risk. I took a child into a fight he couldn't win alone, Joker took him right from underneath me. I was so busy fighting crime that I let one be commited on someone who I swore to protect." The facade of a hard-hearted man, without fear or worry was shattered. The man that was Batman, was hiding a guilt over losing Jason, not to mention his guilt over his parents deaths. Clark put a hand on his shoulder,_

_"Bruce, you are not alone anymore. I'm here for you, so is the whole league. You don't have to do it by yourself anymore. Maybe you should take some time off and take Selena somewhere just you two? Leave Tim, Dick, and Jason with Lois and I." Clark offered hoping to ease his friend's guilt._

_"We will catch the Joker and this time I think a special prison, where he can't escape. The Watchtower in Metropolis has special holding cells, Chloe set them up. We'll catch him and drop him into one." Oliver added._

_"We'll see. Now I believe we have a wedding to get underway in three hours?" Bruce replied gruffly._

_"Yes, and any second Lois will burst through that door..." J'onn paused, and on cue Lois walked inside._

_"Chop Chop, we have a wedding to get to."_

So I thought a little more in depth into the relationships between the older members of the Justice League. Bruce is always so calm and collected, even when he was faced with Jason Todd in Under The Red Hood (which I recommend watching...warning may cause tears.) But, the group always comes together to support on another. Also I want to know how many want me to include Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart. Let me know who else you want to see make an appearance. Thanks.


End file.
